


Some of the things Gabe just Couldn't Get Over

by Dee2su



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, is throating a word?, lack of release, mention of past deep throating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee2su/pseuds/Dee2su
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe loves certain things when it comes to Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some of the things Gabe just Couldn't Get Over

There were certain things Gabriel just couldn't get past when it came to Sam Winchester.

For instance, he could talk about how much of a great guy he was, how selfless and caring he could be.. He could talk about that, sure, but there were other things that he could go into explicit detail about when it came to Sam that you just couldn't normally talk about on a surface level.

It wasn't as if these particular things were inappropriate per se but what some (he) might view as romantic might be seen as erotic to some.

For example, one of the things that he could just _not_ share with his friends were all the times he was on the floor Inbetween Sam's legs and how Sam would take the time to go slow and trail his fingertips against his neck before he grabbed hold of his hair to pound into his throat.

He couldn't tell anyone about how slow and attentive Sam could be before he flipped him on his back and set out on a brutal pace inside of him. He couldn't say that even though he was practically getting fucked with a nine inch pole, Sam made sure that he was completely unravelling him as he worked his way into his mouth. As he bit on his bottom lip and sucked on his tongue only to replace the gesture by trailing butterfly kisses down his neck as he spilled out inside of him, making sure he left every ounce of his seed into Gabe.

Gods he couldn't tell anyone about that now that he was actually thinking about it.

Still, it was one of the things Sam did that he just absolutely loved.

He also loved the way Sam squirmed when Gabriel set _his own_ pace and rode him or how he would moan as Gabe trailed his fingers down his chest and flicked his tongue against his nipples..

Hmm.

Yeah. Seeing Sam lose himself over that made him smile too.

"Gabe?"

"Mm?"

"Gonna move anytime soon?"

As if he lost himself for a second, which he did, Gabriel brought himself back to what he was doing a mere minute ago. He grinned sheepishly then stared back down at his debauched looking husband.

"Sorry.. I was uhh-"

"Thinking about how you were going to fuck me instead of actually doing it?"

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, leaned down, then pushed himself further into Sam.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Gabriel said as he placed a small peck at Sam's lips.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that and began to move his hips up to bring himself closer.  "Want you. Now." He whined with a half pout on his face.

Humming, Gabriel straightened up and raised one of Sam's legs to put over his shoulder.

"How do you want me, Sammy?" He said as he kissed his knee.

Sam only grew irritated the more Gabriel stalled.

"Just fuck me alrea-!"

Knocking the words right out of him, Gabriel shut him up by immediately thrusting into him, causing Sam to gasp and arch his back all at once.

Sam slapped a hand to Gabriel's hip and held on tightly. He looked back up at him fiercely. "That's what you spent the last five minutes thinking abou-- oh fuck, yes!"

Not wanting to hear anything else but the sound of his name on the other's lips, Gabe soon set out on a fast pace inside of Sam, leaving no room for protest.

Another thing that he just absolutely loved about Sam was how needy and vocal he was when he was in bed. It didn't matter if he was whispering dirty things into Gabe's ear or if he were moaning and gripping the bed sheets underneath him, he absolutely cherished Sam when he was like this.

Gabriel licked his lips at the sight and moved his other hand to reach down and grip Sam's already hard aching cock.

"Yesss.." He said as he groaned and rolled his eyes back.

As a sort of 'payback' or so to speak, Gabriel moved his fist in contradiction to his thrusts. Instead of moving his hands as fast as his hips, he slugged his fingers over the wet heat at a painstakingly slow pace, making sure Sam knew that this won't be just another quickie.

"Nngh G-Gabe, wait.. Wait!" Sam jerked out, too choked up to let the words flow out of his mouth easily.

"Too much, Sammy?"

His nose flared and he glared back up at Gabe.

"I don't want it slow."

Gabriel looked him up and down and patted down on Sam's lower stomach.

"Was I going slow?" He said in a light hearted voice.

"Gabe please--" He paused as Gabriel completely ignored him and began to roll his hips hard into him.

"Would you quit that?!"

Gabriel could only look down at him hungrily at this. For all the times Sam has delayed Gabriel in bed, he figured he could use that to his advantage.

He knew Sam would make sure he regretted it later on but well, he would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.

“Dunno what you’re talking about.” Gabe smiled cheekily as he moved his cock in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. This time, he moved his fist up and down harshly, leaving Sam to throw his head back and twist around the sheets in earnest.

Yup. He fucking loved Sam like this.

He loved it when Sam had his head thrown back and let out those small little gasps whenever his prostate was hit. He loved when Sam completely let himself go and screamed Gabe’s name as soon as he hit his breaking point.

He absolutely adored seeing Sam’s eyes roll back as he pressed his thumb against his head, blocking his orgasm.

“Gabe please.. please let me come..” He breathed out heavily, barely unable to speak the words.

Gabriel had a dark look in his eyes as he looked back down at his husband.

Yeah. A hot and bothered Sam Winchester was the best.

“We’ve only been at this for ten minutes. What did i tell you about quickies, hmm?”

“Please-”

“Hold out for a little longer, Sammy.”

Sam clamped down on Gabe’s cock. Unsurprisingly, this only made him hungry for more.

“Need you..”

Gabriel bit his lip in pure glee at how needy the man was acting and let go of Sam’s heat.

“Gabe?”

Trying his hardest not to smile, Gabriel slowly retreated from Sam and quickly pulled off his condom. He was still hard, Yeah, but he could take care of himself later.

When it came down to it, One of the things Gabriel just couldn’t get past was seeing how completely lost Sam looked after he denied him release.

“Wait - Wait Gabe! Where are you going??”

Gabe only ran his fingers through his hair in response before turning his back towards Sam, picking up his underwear, and strolling out of the room.

A confused and highly horny Winchester would always be the best kind of Winchester. Hands down.

**Author's Note:**

> Started out great but then i think i lost it. Oh well. I wrote it with the intent of putting it on AO3 so it's here!


End file.
